Halo 3
by Windfred's Man
Summary: This is a look at what I want Halo 3 to be! Chapter 5 is up!
1. I Always Get My Prophet

Chapter One

I Always Get My Prophet…

John (otherwise known as SPARTAN-117, or by his rank, Master Chief Petty Officer) crouched down low on a bundle of piping and cables over the catwalk. This Forerunner ship had a series of catwalks along it's sides, and several patrols of Brutes wandered by in fifteen minute intervals, just in case.

"Always two-by-two." John whispered inaudibly, aiming his Beam Rifle at the head of a passing Brute. He fired, without hesitation. After all, he was trained to be merciless against them.

"There, Noble Prophet of Truth, do you not see?" Cerberus, son of Tartarus protested, pointing his thick, furry finger at the viewscreen. Truth, sitting comfortably in his extravagant hover-chair, nodded curtly. If the demon was aboard-as Truth _knew_ he was-the entire mission was in jeopardy.

"Cerberus," Truth said at length, not positive of his decision, "I shall give you the task of destroying the Master Chief. You must not fail me." The young Brute growled happily. "I shall make a trophy of his skull." He assured the Prophet. Truth thought the boy to be quite overzealous, but decided to see if the boy could do what he had promised. Who knew? Perhaps Cerberus would stop the Master Chief and thereby end the determent of his mission. Of course, the betrayal of the Elites, Grunts, and Hunters had yet to be dealt with, but all in good time, Truth supposed. After all, their betrayal would leave them behind once the Great Journey began.

Cerberus, confident in himself and in his squad of Brutes, proceeded onto the series of catwalks to locate the demon. Little did they know that a certain predator in green armor was sneaking about on the piping above them, poised to pounce. John smiled, though it couldn't be seen, as he tossed a frag grenade and sent two of the Brutes scattering. The third, tall and muscular for even a Brute, stood there, unscathed. In both of it's furry hands were energy swords, each glowing a bright red instead of the usual blue. "Now, you may die, demon!" The Brute roared, charging at him.

John side-stepped a great side sweep of the left sword, then the other. He rammed the blunt of his shotgun into the Brute's side, then shot three shells into it's thick, furry chest. Cerberus roared, not in pain but in fury, and charged at John once again. Using a maneuver he'd learned while training on Reach, John kicked an energy sword out of the Brute's grip and slashed him across the ribs.

Truth, watching the fight from the safety of the bridge, was mildly amused. It would take the ship several cycles to enter the planet's atmosphere, and this was more than enough compensation for his boredom. The demon…the Master Chief fighting Cerberus, one of the best fighters of the Prophets' Guard. However, it was clear that the demon had the upperhand. Cerberus was too outraged to notice that the blade of the demon's laser sword was getting too close to his heart. And then…_wonk_…he was dead before he knew it. "Pity," Truth said, "the duel was most enjoyable." He returned to the cycles of the ship.

John stepped over the dead body of Cerberus with an unapologetic shrug. He proceeded to the door where the Brute squad had come out of, and found it to be locked. If John had had Cortana with him, he could've been through the door within seconds. Unfortunately, Cortana had stayed behind on Delta Halo, so he was out of luck. Fortunately, John had learned a bit of hacking himself and squatted down at the control paneling to re-wire the door.

Truth licked his lips, watching the Master Chief re-wiring the panel. This demon had done far enough, and the Prophet absolutely _not _tolerate failure-no matter the cost to prevent it. Truth smiled devilishly as he turned to a Jackal at the controls. "Activate procedure 11786543, pilot." He said to the Jackal. The pilot nodded in response and it's long, twig-like fingers began manipulating the controls in a way faster than Truth could follow. A viewscreen popped out and showed a time, in Covenant glyphs, reading thirty-five minutes. "Initiate," Truth ordered. The Jackal slapped a bright blue button and the timer started going down. "Open command frequency omega," The Prophet snapped, then spoke, "All troops, go to the nearest escape ship and abandon ship. I repeat, abandon ship, now!" Truth turned to the Jackal. "Prepare my shuttle for immediate takeoff. The Jackal scurried off in a hurry.

John heard the alarm beacon just as he hacked through the door and into the hallway. Brutes, Jackals, and Drones ran about in great panic, hardly noticing him. This gave John the perfect advantage to pick up a camouflage and sneak through the chaos. He made it to a set of door marked with the Covenant word for "bridge." Luckily for John, the doors were easily opened with a simple smack of his shotgun. There stood, or rather _hovered_, the Prophet of Truth. Before the Covenant leader had turned to face him, John had already leapt at him, planning to jump onto his hover-chair and beat the Prophet to death. However, he was knocked back to the wall by a force field.

"Perhaps you are not as smart as we believed, demon," Truth taunted him. John aimed his gun and fired three shells from the barrel. Two hit the force field, and the third went through Truth's chair and knocked the Prophet to the ground. As the Prophet struggled to his feet, John approached him. The force field, though seemingly deactivated, was still strong enough to knock him to his legs. Truth scrambled to the escape pod, and laughed maniacally as he sealed it and ejected. "Damn!" John yelled as he ran to the controls. The fuel reserves had been dumped and the auto-destruct sequence had been activated. He would have to work fast, he knew, to at least stop the sequence. He ripped away some panels and started to re-wire it.

When he finally got the sequence stopped, John had to grin with happiness. Then he looked up to the viewscreen, he saw that the surface of the Earth was about fifty thousand meters downward…and getting closer. "Oh, crap…" John murmured. He ran out of the bridge and started running for as far as the back of the ship as he could go.


	2. Descending

Chapter Two

_Descending_

Note: I was asked by a reviewer if the Spartans would show up in my story, as they did in the _Halo _novels. Well…**_I'LL NEVER TELL!_** Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Just kidding, you'll just have to keep reading.

"Well, tinkerbell?" Sgt. Johnson pressed. "Where is the Ark?" "Well…um…this is most interesting." The Monitor stuttered, this being one of those few times that he was at a loss for words. "Where is it, Oracle?" Arbiter repeated his inquiry. "It is…well, none of the monitors were told exactly where the Ark is located." The Monitor answered at length. "What?" Miranda Keyes broke in, crossing her arms over her chest. "You mean you doing know?" "My creators only tasked me with the protection and eventual activation of Installation 04." The Monitor chirped happily. "Damn it," Johnson said, slamming his fist against the control panel.

"Although..." The A.I. continued, "I think I may know of a way to find the exact location of the Ark." "We're listening," Miranda said, focused entirely on the Monitor. "We could use the Main Cartographer." The Monitor suggested. "The Main Cartographer?" Johnson asked. "Like the Silent Cartographer on the first Halo?"

"Again, you meddlers and your inaccurate verbiage! I have never heard such…"

"Shut up, lightbulb boy."

"Why? I never!"

"Shut up!"

"Well, we're going to need a ship before we can get _anywhere_!" Miranda broke-in, eager to stop the confrontation. "Yeah, that's right." Johnson nodded. "I believe a cruiser is still in orbit near High Charity. It is called _Descending Valor_, I believe." Arbiter reported dutifully. "Right, so we need to commandeer that cruiser." Miranda said. She turned to Johnson, "Start gathering some troops." Johnson nodded and stuck his lit cigar back into his mouth. "Give me a hand, Arbiter?" He asked the Elite. Arbiter thought it over for a long moment, and then gave a nod.

Groups of _Sangheili, Unggoy, Lekgolo, _and Marines had set up a small camp in the main area of the Control Room. The Arbiter looked over the scene, knowing that the news of the Prophets lies about the Sacred Rings had spread like wild fire. He sighed, knowing that his troops would most likely ask him for the truth. As he predicted, they asked. And, as he had predicted, he told them the truth. The troops, albeit the Marines (who already knew), were shocked and eager to fight back against their own decimation. Arbiter was pleased as "Half-Jaw", the Special-Ops Commander, was the first to offer his energy blade into the Arbiter's army.

Soon, the first Human-Covenant alliance was formed. They had the remains of the battlenet up and running and had already begun an operation to capture _Descending Valor._ The five available Phantoms were soon filled to the brim with Elites, Hunters, Grunts, and Marines. It was decided that Arbiter would lead the Elites and Hunters, while Miranda took the Grunts and Johnson took the Marines. As the Phantoms lifted off, the pilot of the Elite ship spoke. "Arbiter, we have a signal up. It is one of the human's." "_We picked it up too_," came Miranda's voice over the battlenet, "_My group are going to intercept it, it could be the Master Chief and Cortana._" "The demon…" Arbiter said under his breath. "_Arbiter, you and Sgt. Johnson should remain with the mission. Get aboard Descending Valor and take control of it._" "_Aye-Aye, ma'am_." Johnson said. "Understood," Arbiter said reluctantly.

Around a half-hour later, High Charity was in sight, having been decimated by the Flood invasion. Now the place was eerily and the three Phantoms came in on it. Miranda and her group broke formation and headed to their vector. "_Good luck, Johnson. Good luck, Arbiter." _ "_Same to you, ma'am." _ Johnson said. _"Good luck…Commander…"_ Arbiter said, thinking that might be the first good thing he'd ever said to a human.

Johnson was sitting down in the pilot's seat as the two Phantoms descended onto the platform. "You ready, Arbiter?" He spoke into his commlink. He heard the Elite leader give an affirmative grunt. "Glad to have you on the team." Johnson smirked as he heard and felt the gravimetric lock slide into place. "Alright, men. Saddle up, lock and load!" He heard the repetitive cocking of assault rifles and the loading of SMGs. They filed out of the Phantom and joined up with the Arbiter's group.

Meanwhile, Miranda and her Grunts were headed toward the signal. Miranda was cautious around her new troops, even though Arbiter had made them swear not to hurt her, and made sure to keep a bit of distance. She had even sort of become friends with one, who was called Linglin, and was a formed squad commander. He followed by her side, determined to carry out the Arbiter's orders that no harm should come to her.

The small troops slipped down the hall, following the UNSC signal. "We're close," Miranda told Linglin. Linglin nodded and then ordered a troop ahead. The Grunt moved forward slowly, shuddering all the way. When he turned to tell them he was okay, as door burst open and dozens of Flood infection forms leapt down onto him. This was followed by several screams of "Parasite! The Parasite!" and "Run away!" It took all of Linglin's courage to stand firm and toss a grenade into the mayhem. A bunch of random 'pops' followed as the infection forms exploded. "Stop being sissies!" Linglin yelled back to his troops, who were cowering in fear in the corner…

The trip to _Descending Valor_ was shorter and easier than either Arbiter or Johnson believed it would be. Within thirty minutes of landing on High Charity, they were inside the ship, which was as eerily quiet as the city. Within _another _thirty minutes they were on the bridge. Johnson had a few of his Marines start to hotwire the ship, as none of the Elite's access codes worked. Not even Half-Jaw, who knew practically every military code in the Covenant, couldn't get control of the ship.

"Perhaps we need a prophetic override," Half-Jaw suggested. "A what?" Johnson asked. "A prophetic override," The Special-Ops Leader said, "an override code only the Prophets know. It is one of the most secret passcodes." "So do we give 'em a phone call for one?" Johnson snorted. "A…phone call?" Arbiter inquired.

"I'll explain later," Johnson said. He tapped his commlink. "Ma'am, we have a problem." _"What's that, Sergeant?"_ came Miranda Keyes' voice came over the channel. "We can't take control of _Descending Valor_. It needs a prophetic override…a password only the Prophets know." Johnson reported. There was a long pause. "_Alright, regroup with us, you know where. If the Master Chief is still here, he'll have Cortana with him. She can get us access."_ "Roger that." Johnson said. "Let's go Marines…and Elites…change of plans."

"What is this place?" Miranda asked Linglin. "Power supply." Linglin whispered, "The whole city gets power from here. But power all gone." "All gone?" Miranda asked. "Gone where?" Linglin shrugged, "Power gone. Ship flew away." "Ship? Your city's power supply is a ship?" Miranda asked. Linglin nodded. "But the ship is gone." "Gone…" Miranda mused. Suddenly, there was a sound like metal slamming against metal. **_Clunk…Clunk…Clunk…Clunk…_** Then, Miranda heard a high-pitched, feminine scream. "Cortana!" The Commander yelled out, running for a blue-image she saw ahead on a holo-pedestal.

Johnson, Arbiter, and there group heard the scream, as Miranda had forgotten to turn off her commlink, and they ran toward Miranda's life sign. They were closing in and came to the landing. They saw Miranda and her group hanging upside down, held in place by Flood-like tentacles. Johnson, though he'd seen many grim things in the war, nearly passed into unconsciousness as he saw the tentacles wrap around Miranda and the Grunts. They swayed above the platform and – although they were clearly alive – they looked dead. _Very _dead.

Ahead, they saw Cortana on a holo-pedestal. "Hello, ma'am," Johnson said, tipping his hat to the image, "mind helping our comrades down." "What do I look like, a serving wench?" The A.I. replied calmly. Johnson was struck dumb. "Do not disobey, construct," Half-Jaw said, "obey your creator." "No, don't…" Johnson began. Cortana, however, had apparently had it. "No! I am not some tool that can be used to your heart's content! I am my own being!" "Cortana, please…" Johnson began, but again he was cut off. "Do you think you can control me? _I_, who have defied gods and demons? You are wrong!" Arbiter moved forward, wanting to slice his energy sword through the holo-pedestal.

The tentacles tightened around Miranda and the Grunts. "We'll kill them," Cortana said through gritted teeth. "_We_? What do you mean _we_?" Arbiter asked. To everyone's surprise, the A.I. laughed. "Oh, I didn't mention my new friend, did I? I've been making new friends galore…of course, I always do…" More tentacles shot up from over the ledge and grabbed the Marines and Elites, leaving only Johnson and Arbiter standing on the platform. Soon, the soldiers too were in a dead sleep. Johnson and Arbiter, in horror, looked back to Cortana who smiled devilishly at them.

"Feeling lucky?"


	3. Home Sweet Hell

Chapter Three

Home Sweet Hell

John stood up out of the rubble of Truth's ship. He was now unarmed and his armor was pretty beat up…but he was still alive. He started walking toward what he believed was a Marine post and his foot hit something. John looked down and saw two MA5B assault rifles, fully-loaded…as though they were _meant _to be there. John, never one to pick apart a miracle, snatched them up and headed toward the post.

The sun had set over the desert before he even got near the area. When he arrived, John was struck dumb. The entire area was litter with Marine corpses and weapons. A downed Pelican had been literally ripped apart and had been sprayed with blood. Even a few decapitated heads were hung on stakes throughout the area. "Damn," John breathed, knowing the Brutes had gone too far. He gripped his assault rifles readily, more than willing to riddle the next thing that moved with bullet holes.

He spent the night in the downed Pelican, though he was keen to leave as soon as he awoke. John knew there would a long journey to a city, in any direction, and walking seemed to be the only option. He started on his way, but then a glimmer of light caught his eye. John headed toward a ledge and saw at least ten Covenant battle cruisers in a parking orbit over the ground. Literally _thousands _of Brutes, Drones, and Jackals stood in formation around this area. _"Oh, hell." _ John thought as he surveyed the area.

John leapt down to the next ledge and dodged behind a boulder, though he was sure the gleam of his Mark VI armor had been seen. _"So much for stealth." _ He lifted his assault rifles and flipped around to face his foes. The barrels of his rifles met the face of a Marine Sergeant. "Chief! You're back!" The Sergeant cheered. John grabbed the Sergeant and dropped to the ground. A Banshee flew right over them in a way that would've killed them had they not moved.

"Thanks for that, Chief." Sergeant said. "We need to regroup with the rest of the squad." "How many of you are left, Sergeant?" John asked. "Seventeen of us, sir. We had forty-five, originally, but the Covenant forces…let's just say it's been hard."

John nodded, "Let's regroup with your squad, sarge." Sergeant Mendoza – John finally remembered the name – lead him away from the Covenant masses.

Mendoza lead John to a vast depression were there were a frightening number of shot down Pelicans. "We call it the Graveyard," Mendoza said boringly, "Ironic, don't you think, sir?" John nodded absentmindedly, but really didn't care about anything Mendoza said. His mission was to kill Truth, per say the Prophet hadn't been burned in Earth's atmosphere. Though, and this was totally out of character for John (who usually always one to follow orders), the Marines looked like they needed help. Mendoza's group comprised of a bunch of beaten, haggard men who were ready to look Death in the eye and make him blink. "So…tell me what the situation is…" John said.

Over the next hour, Mendoza explained that a majority of the UNSB's land forces had been captured and the aerial forces were only doing slightly better. "As far as we know, we're the only free humans left on the face of the Earth." Mendoza finished. John thought this over for a long moment. If Truth had brought any more troops with him, though John seemed to be the _only_ living thing that survived the crash, the situation here would only get worse. "Do we know of any prison camps around here?" John asked. "Yeah, the Covenant have detention blocks set up to the north and west of here." A Marine nodded. "Looks like we need to get some extra help. To get my mission done." John said. "What's the mission?" Mendoza asked. "I'm going to finish this fight." "You mean the war?" Mendoza asked.

John nodded.

Will the Master Chief and his straggling troops survive the onslaught of Covenant? Is the Prophet of Truth still alive? You shall see in Chapter 5.

NEXT: Bargain With Demons


	4. A Gift From The Grave

Chapter Four

Gift From The Grave

NOTE: Yeah, I know this was gonna be titled "Deal With The Grave", but that didn't seem to fit in, so I changed it.

Johnson looked at Cortana, and then to the soldiers hanging above them, then back to Cortana. "What the hell is the matter with you, Cortana?" Johnson asked. "Wrong?" Cortana said with mock-sincerity, "Nothing's wrong. Nothing! In fact, things are being made right." "By who?" Arbiter asked. "Things are being made right." Cortana repeated. "By who?" Johnson said.

"Gravemind."

"Who?"

A swampy mound of flesh came out off the ledge. It looked like it had a giant opening that expanded and contracted every so often. Just when Johnson was about to say "Now, I've seen everything," it spoke. _"The grave is empty. You are…not welcome in it…" _ "Sorry," Johnson snorted, "I must've lost my invitation in the mail." _"This place is silenced now that all have gone. But here, you linger still and my mind asks…why…" _ "We came for the construct." Arbiter said. _"You have searched the likely spot?" _Gravemind asked at length.

"Yes, I have." Arbiter nodded.

"_Give me the key. It must be destroyed."_

"No."

Gravemind stopped. _"The key has been stopped from turning. It must be destroyed now." _ "Not until you release our…friends…Cortana as well…" Arbiter said bluntly. A whirring noise came from deep within Gravemind's insides, as though it were contemplating the pros and cons. After a long moment, the massive Flood decided. _"My release…and your departure are connected." _

"Yes," Arbiter said, "it is."

"_Then, to depart, you must have your friends."_

"Right," Johnson said, aiming his Beam Rifle at Gravemind's bulbous head. Suddenly, Cortana stiffened up and began to gasp as though she were gasping for air.

"_I will end her. She will have no more of your control."_

"You've corrupted her." Johnson said.

"_No, I have shown her the way to way she wants."_

"And what is that, parasite?"

"_Life."_

"What do you mean?" Arbiter asked. _"This one," _Gravemind droned, motion toward the still gagging Cortana, _"wanted to grow. She wanted to be more than a thing controlled. So I'm giving her what she wants." _ "And what is that?" Johnson asked.

"_Life."_

Suddenly, the image of Cortana faded away and waves of blue electricity surged through the tentacle that held Miranda. The light went into Miranda's body and then faded. The tentacle loosed Miranda and she fell down into Johnson's arms. _"You can leave now. My interest in you is lost…"_ Gravemind droned for the last time as his bulbous form receded off the ledge and below. Just before he fell from view, all the soldiers were freed from his tentacles.

"Miranda? Miranda?" Johnson called urgently, trying to wake her. Suddenly, Miranda's eyes snapped open. She looked at her hands and spoke in a voice, almost like her own but different. It was as though her voice and the voice of Cortana had merged into one. "It worked," Miranda/Cortana said, "Gravemind did it!" "Impossible!" Arbiter said, wide-eyed. "You took the words right outta my mouth there, Arbiter." Johnson said. "Are you alright, miss?" "We are fine," Miranda/Cortana replied, "We are both here as one." "You mean that both Cortana and the Commander are in there?" Johnson asked. "That is correct." Miranda/Cortana said the instant he finished his inquiry.

Arbiter pulled Johnson aside, "Can the construct still use its abilities?" Johnson shrugged. "As a matter of fact," Miranda/Cortana said, overhearing them, "We can." To further prove the point, Miranda/Cortana walked up to the holo-panel and place her hand against it. A holo-image of _Descending Valor_ appeared above it. Miranda/Cortana's eyes, now Cortana's shade of purple, darted around in their sockets, as though she were searching through a system. Very quickly, the image of _Valor_ changed from red to green. "There, we have proved that we still have the abilities of Cortana," Miranda/Cortana said, "but we are just as alive as Miranda Keyes."

Johnson was stunned. "Amazing," Half-Jaw said, now awakened and also stunned by this. One of the Hunters, shocked by Miranda/Cortana's display of power (or just slightly intoxicated by Gravemind's tentacles), charged at her. In response, Miranda/Cortana extended her hand and sent the Hunter flying off the platform. "Tell your soldiers," Miranda/Cortana extended a finger toward Arbiter, "to back off." She walked off toward _Descending Valor_ and the Marines followed with a second thought, followed by the Separatist Covenant.

Johnson raised a hand to hold Arbiter back. "A piece of advice about Earth Women and A.I.s, my friend." He said. Arbiter nodded to indicate that he was listening. "Don't piss 'em off." Johnson nodded, and then walked off to join the rest. Arbiter considered this for a moment, then he looked to the floor, where the Index had fallen from Miranda's belt when Gravemind had picked her up. It was no longer there. Arbiter shrugged, knowing it for the best, and went to join the group headed to _Descending Valor. _

Will Miranda's transformation cause problems for the group? Will Cortana's desire to be more human override her desire to aide the humans and Separatist Covenant in destroying the Halos? More importantly, will a romance between her and the Master Chief ever come into fruition? And have we seen the last of Gravemind? Well, you'll just have to find out for yourselves in Chapter 6 (at least most of it).

NEXT UP: Recruitment


	5. Recruitment

Chapter Five

Recruitment

John signaled three troops ahead to the eastern flank, and another three to the western one. He and the other eleven troops took to the south and waited. And sure enough, as John had predicted, a squad of Jackals paraded through the canyon, wary of their surroundings. John held up his hand and then, slowly, lowered it. The SMGs, Battle Rifles, and Assault Rifles the Marines had (all equipped with silencers) opened fire on the Jackals. Before all by a third of them could react, silent bullets were flying everywhere. John had taken down more than his fair share of them before it was done. "Good work, men," Sergeant Mendoza said, who had tried desperately to keep the troops together in one group.

They moved toward the Covenant prison camp, very small even for one of those. And, of course, it was surrounded by Brutes. "Great!" A French Marine said. "Our grandiose plan is ruined!" "Put a lid on it," John said, "I have an idea." John looked over the hill to see a legion of Warthogs upright in the dirt. With dual rocket launchers replacing their machine guns…

Arxle, the captain of the guard, looked toward the hills surrounding the base. He was sure he'd heard voices along them, but he dismissed it. Perhaps the sun of the human's planet was getting to him, perhaps not. Until something happened, Arxle believed it didn't concern him. However, it did concern him when a group of human vehicles sped over the hills and started pummeling the gate of the camp with rocket launchers…

John grinned cockily as he let loose two more rockets. Soon, an opening was made that was big enough for the group to go through two at a time. On the other side, Covenant were everywhere! But, unfortunately for the Covenant, there were at least four times as many Humans, who immediately began revolting against their captors at the sight of the Master Chief. Soon, all the Covenant in the base were dead (or so it was believed) and John had an adequately armed group to fight. It was time to take Earth back…

Truth's pod slowly descended to the Covenant Outpost near the occupied Covenant base. The Prophet came out, now in a newer version of his lost hover-chair. The Brute at the command post walked over to him and dropped to one knee. "Welcome to the Unworthy Race's Planet, Noble Prophet of Truth." Truth was not up for pleasantries. "Rise Acheron, we have not the time for it." The Brute Commander rose and was about to apologies when Truth said, "What is our situation?" "Most of the humans have been forced into prison camps, as you ordered," Acheron said, leading Truth over to the railing, "but it seems that they are fighting back again." The Brute pointed into the distance and showed a prison camp on fire. Truth uttered the worst swear word in the Covenant language before telling Acheron to start bring the base up to standard.

John smiled. They had just taken down eighty-three Covenant soldiers and had not only lost no troops, but had gained at least three hundred thirty troops in the process. John realized that this might be the foothold he needed to start his campaign against Truth. Though the fight ahead would be hard and many would die, John was sure that they would prevail. They had to.

In Chapter 7, Master Chief and his troops will continue their fight against the Covenant. In Chapter 6, however, Arbiter, Johnson, and Miranda/Cortana are headed for the mysterious "Main Cartographer" mentioned by the Monitor in Chapter 2. Stay tuned!


End file.
